Corny Song on the Radio
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: I was listening to my iPod tonight and this song came up and BOOM! Inspiration! Dan and Serena. Right after the wedding. I'm updating twice in one night! Oneshot


**Set after the wedding**

Dan loosened his tie and flopped onto his bed.

Jenny poked her head in. "How was the wedding?"

"Good, Jen. It was good."

Ignoring her brother's flat response, she continued. "Did you take pictures?"

Dan nodded. "They're actually sending them over in a couple of days."

"Okay...g'night."

Dan grunted and continued to stare at the ceiling. He turned on the radio and started looking for a good song.

"And now here's Jesse McCartney with his new album, Departure! This one's called It's Over."

_We've run out of words we've run out of time _

_We've run out of reasons, really why we together? _

_We both know it's over baby bottom line _

_It's best we don't even talk at all _

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind _

_Hard enough, I don't need to hear your voice on my messages _

_Let's just call it quits it's probably better so if I'm not returning your calls it's cuz_

'Oh goody, a song about breakups' thought Dan. Nevertheless he continued to listen to the song.

_Cuz I'm not coming back I'm closing the door _

_I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not any more _

_I got the picture phone baby, your picture's gone _

_Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

Dan took his phone and went to his pictures. There were a lot of pictures of him and Serena together. They looked so happy.

_Cuz it's over girl you know it's over this time _

_So when you call I'm pressin 7 don't wanna hear your messages messages _

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind _

_Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time _

_So don't keep callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been _

_Baby cuz it's over _

_I still wake up every morning quarter to ten _

_Still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table _

_I can't even remember how long it's been _

_When your troubles stayed & occupied _

_Oh, ask about you whenever I come around _

_I do what I can not to put my business in the streets _

_Last thing I need is another episode keep conversations short and sweet because_

He then went to his voice mail. 17 messages from: SERENA. All from this morning. 'Maybe we were supposed to break up. I hooked up with a psycho bitch who has a coke dealer! And she didn't tell me. She can't trust me, even though she loves me. Then again, being with her...'

_Cuz I'm not coming back I'm closing the door _

_I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not any more _

_I got the picture phone baby, your picture's gone _

_Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed _

'God when was this song supposed to end?' Dan took off his tie and flung it at his chair. He then looked at Cedric and started grabbing things from the bookshelf.

_Cuz it's over girl you know it's over this time _

_So when you call I'm pressin 7 don't wanna hear your messages messages _

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind _

_Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time _

_So don't keep callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been _

_Baby cuz it's over _

_You know that it's over when the burnin' & the yearnin inside your heart ain't there anymore _

_And you know that you're through when she don't do to you & move you like the way she moved you before _

_And you wanna pull her close, but your heart has froze you kiss her but her eyes don't close _

_then she goes I love your heart forever and it hurts you but you know that it's better _

Dan finally pulled out a worn leather notebook. He flipped to the last pages he wrote in and teared them out. He stuck them in his pocket and skidded out the door.

_Girl you know it's over _

_girl you know it's over this time _

_So when you call I'm pressin 7 don't wanna hear your messages messages _

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind _

_Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time _

_So don't keep callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been _

_Baby cuz it's over _

_Cuz it's over girl you know it's over this time _

_So when you call I'm pressin 7 don't wanna hear your messages messages _

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind _

_Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time _

_So don't be callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been _

_Baby cuz it's over _

He ran into Jenny's room and said,"Jen, I don't know if I told you this, but Serena and I broke up."

"What!?"

"Yeah."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, but I need to fix it. Come with me?"

"How are you possible going to fix this?"

"I'll think of something on the way."

Jenny grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'll get a cab, get whatever you need and fast."

Dan ran into his room and stuffed his wallet into his pocket, grabbed his phone and jacket and wrote a note to their dad saying that he took Jenny to see Serena and would be back later.

He went downstairs to see that Jenny had successfully secured a taxi. They got in and Dan told the cabbie to go to Key Foods.

When they arrived, Dan burst out of the cab, ran in, grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food, paid for it and ran back out.

"Three minutes, not bad." Jenny smiled at her brother.

He smiled and doubled over gasping for breath. Jenny told the cabbie to go the Palace and said,"Dan, I suggest you start working out more."

"Thanks Jenny."

They arrived within twenty minutes. Dan paid the driver while Jenny took the pint of ice cream.

"What exactly are you planning to do? It's almost midnight."

"You'll see."

They took the elevator to room 1510 and knocked. Loudly.

Luckily Bart and Lily were already on their honeymoon and Chuck was in his suite. Unluckily, Eric opened the door.

"Hey Dan,"Eric greeted him warmly and ignored Jenny.

"Hey, is Serena there? I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she's in her room. Go in."

"Thanks."

Dan grabbed the carton of Phish Food from Jenny and bolted to Serena's room.

He didn't bother knocking and burst right in. Serena just happened to be changing.

"Oh hey, Dan. Um..I'm sort of changing right now."

Dan stood his ground. "Could you put a robe on? I really need to talk to you."

"_There's nothing to talk about Dan. _You broke up with me."

Dan looked at the ground while Serena closed the door.

"I know, and I realize now after I heard this lame song on the radio that I made a big mistake."

Serena crossed her arms and said,"Oh, really? And what song would that be?"

Dan whipped out his phone and played the downloaded song.

When Serena finished listening to it, Dan saw that her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You didn't want us to be like that?"

Dan inclined his head and sat next to her. He took her hand and said,"Everybody makes mistakes, and breaking up with you might just be the biggest mistake of my life."

"I don't know, Dan. It must have been a difficult decision for you."

Dan leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Tell me you don't feel anything."

"I can't,"whispered Serena.

Dan got onto one knee. "Serena van der Woodsen, I love you more than you can imagine. So here I am on the floor of your hotel suite, begging you to take me back. And as an added bonus, I have ice cream next to me."

Serena eyed the carton curiously. "Phish Food?"

Dan nodded and stood up. "If you don't want to be with me, you can still keep the ice cream. But um, either way you still get the ice cream."

Serena remained silent, her face impassive.

With every second, Dan's heart sank into deeper despair. After two minutes of silence, he said,"I guess I'll just go now then."

As his hand touched the doorknob, he was tackled to the ground by a mass of blonde curls. "I forgive you, but _we_ might take some time to get things back."

Dan smiled at her and said,"I love you. And I just realized I have something else for you."

"What?"

"You'll get it if you can answer this question."

"Okay."

"Is there a 'Darena' or no?"

Serena laughed and said,"Darena? Where'd you get that from? And yes there is a Darena."

Dan smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the pieces of paper and handed them to her.

"Another story?"

"You inspire me a lot."

"I would love to read it now, but it's one in the morning and I think you need to get back home."

Dan stood and pulled her up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Serena nodded. "I'll call you."

"How 'bout we go for that trip you wanted to go on?"

"Italy?" Laughed Serena.

Dan nodded. "Why not? We can go to Italy, have the time of our lives and I can work on you forgiving me."

Serena bit her lip. "I'll think about it."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully. I love you."

"Love you too."

She walked him to the suite door and waved to Jenny.

When Dan and Jenny were in the elevator, Jenny started bombarding Dan with questions. "Did you guys get back together??"

"Sort of, we're working on our relationship."

"That's great!"

Dan smiled. "Yeah and to think this happened because some corny song was on the radio."


End file.
